upheliosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zodiac
The Zodiac in Uphelios is tied to the universally accepted Kúklos Calendar (from the Mother-on-High system, which follows the Moon). There is one Zodiac sign for each of the 13 months as follows: 'Aries' Nisan 1 - 28 "The Ram" Cardinal Fire Symbol - The Charging Warrior; a warrior astride a charging ram. The sign of energy, passion and initiative; violence, impatience and aggression. Planet - Mars 'Taurus' Ziv 1 - 28 "The Bull" Polar Earth Symbol - The Bringer of Light; a bull with the sun between its horns. The sign of quality, dedication and charity; decadence, gluttony and stubbornness. Planet - Venus 'Gemini ' Sivan 1 - 28 "The Twins" Mutable Air Symbol - Twins Bound in Cycle; twins connected by umbilical, alternately, the soul in reincarnation. The sign or versatility, adaptation and self-development; fickleness, duality, fragmentation. Planet - The Belt 'Cancer' Tammuz 1 - 28 "The Crab" Cardinal Water Symbol - The Sacred Crab; A crab carrying a pearl between its claws, alternately carrying the moon. The sign of passivity, emotional wealth and protection; cowardice, sloth and evasion. Planet - Moon 'Leo' Av 1 - 28 "The Lion" Polar Fire Symbol - The Crowned Lion; the lion of royalty, alternately the lion of heavenly knowledge with one paw on the sacred texts. The sign of presentation, creation and governance; pride, arrogance, misdirection. Planet - Sun 'Virgo ' Elul 1 - 28 "The Maiden" Mutable Earth Symbol - The Vestigial Virgin in Dance; alternately a child with a shaft of wheat. The sign of analysis, clarity and straight-forward approach; parochialism, rigidity and obsession. Planet - Ceres 'Libra' Ethanim 1 - 29 "The Scales" Cardinal Air Symbol - The Scales of Judgment; A pair of scales weighing heart against a feather, alternately the horizon and the rising/sinking sun. The sign of balance, expression and connection; disloyalty, dissatisfaction, stagnation. Planet - Mercury 'Scorpio' Bul 1 - 28 "The Phoenix" Polar Water Symbol - The Phoenix of Resurrection; A Phoenix rising from its own ashes, alternately an Eagle with a scorpion and serpent in its claws. The sign of rebirth, self-discovery, revelation; self-destruction, anarchy, wrath. Planet - Pluto 'Sagittarius ' Kislev 1 - 28 "The Archer" Mutable Fire Symbol - The Centaur Archer; A centaur with Bow drawn, alternately a hunter on horseback. The sign of aspiration, ambition and control; dogmatism, control, oppression. Planet - Jupiter 'Draco' Tevet 1 - 28 "The Dragon" Symbol - The Oroboros; Cycle, or Unity, alternately a sea serpent encircling the world, alternately a Dragon with heaven and earth in its wings. The sign of compilation, transformation, freedom; self-uncontrol, wildness, chaos. Planet - Uphelios 'Capricorn' Shevat 1 - 28 "The Capricorn" Cardinal Earth Symbol - The Ascending Capricorn; a capricorn climbing from the sea, alternately, a Siren on the Rocks The sign of ascension, achievement and understanding; fastidiousness, inflexibility and unsympathetic nature. Planet - Saturn 'Aquarius' Adar 1 - 28 "The Shooting Star" Polar Air Symbol - The Sky Bearer; A basin pouring out the sky, alternately a guiding navigational star, alternately a comet The sign of discovery, curiosity and adventure; restlessness, destruction, and abandonment. Planet - Uranos 'Pisces' Aviv 1 - 28 "The Fish" Mutable Water Symbol - The Mirrored Fish; two fish swimming in opposite directions, alternately a mermaid spreading a net. The sign of intuition, reflection, and spirituality; overwhelmedness, inconstancy and vulnerability. Planet - Neptune Category:The Zodiac Category:Nautical Directions Category:Stars Category:Cabal Calendar Category:Calendar